I'll Always Be There for You
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Mike has had trouble getting a job, but he hasn't told Zoey yet... Zoke Week Day 3 (In my timezone) and this summary is not very good.


**Hey there, this is TARDIS1039 and I'm here to write a couple of stories this week for the annual Zoke Week: This story and another story called Warmth in My Heart, which will be released on New Year's Day. Today's prompt is 'Tears or Letting Go' but I've decided to do Tears and some people might think this will be too early for releasing but it's technically the 30th in my timezone so I'm posting it today. I don't own Total Drama or any of its respective characters or one other franchise that might is mentioned. So Enjoy!**

Two years has passed since Total Drama All Stars. With the million dollars Mike won, he bought a flat for him and Zoey to live in New York. Zoey had got a job as a journalist for the one of the local newspapers _The Daily Bugle_. Mike, however, was still looking for one.

One day, Mike was reading the Jobs list on a recent _Daily Bugle_ newspaper while also looking at Zoey's article. Suddenly the door slammed, it was Zoey.

"Hey Mike!" Zoey called from the doorway.

Mike got up from the couch and hugged Zoey as she was hanging up her red jacket.

"How was work?" Mike asked.

"Loud" Zoey replied as she sat on the couch.

"Was it that Jameson guy again?" Mike asked, also sitting on the couch and putting his arm around Zoey.

"Yeah, he was yelling at our photographer about his pictures of Spider-Man and how it was bad it was…" Zoey responded.

"How was your job interview?" Zoey wondered.

Mike's eyes widened, he doesn't like to talk about his job interviews, for obvious reasons.

"Terrible…" Mike replied quietly, looking at the ground.

"What? Why?" Zoey questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Mike answered.

Zoey started to notice Mike's eyes well up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoey questioned, worried for Mike.

"Nothing" Mike stuttered, running his hand through his spiky hair, he always does this when he's upset.

"There's obviously something wrong, you need to tell me!" Zoey pleaded.

Mike got up from the couch.

"Okay, it's about my interviews, everything else is going great until we go to the other experiences list of my resume and it all goes downhill" Mike explains.

"How come?" Zoey asked.

"Well my resume mentions that I participated in Total Drama Season 4 and All Stars and it seems every single person that interviewed me watched All Stars!" Mike answered, raising his voice at the last bit.

"Oh no…" Zoey said.

"Oh wait, it gets so much better! The reason why I never get a job and all of my interviews suck is that they don't want a person with MPD around the work area and they don't want a person that's got an evil personality that'll probably kill them or hurt them!" Mike barked, absolutely losing his cool.

"Mike, you don't have MPD anymore" Zoey said.

"I know, I know! I told them that too, but no one will listen because they're so focused on the other topic!" Mike rambled.

Zoey nodded.

"I wish I wasn't diagnosed with this damn disorder, and then I could've lead a normal live at the start and be able to get jobs and not be called a freak or odd during an interview!" Mike said.

Zoey soon got up and went to comfort Mike and pulled him into an embrace as he was welling up again.

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm always here for you Mike, you know that" Zoey said while Mike was crying on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, it is just so irritating that even without my disorder; I'm still a freak to others and sometimes even just plain odd" Mike muttered, in between tears.

"It's what I like about you, Mike, being an oddball is what makes you unique" Zoey said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Really, really" Zoey replied.

Zoey pulled Mike into a kiss; Mike placed his hands on Zoey's face while Zoey was still holding on to Mike's waist. Both Mike and Zoey smiled after they broke their kiss.

"Next time, you might want to remove Total Drama off your resume" Zoey suggested.

"Good idea" Mike said.

The two exchanged another kiss, knowing that the past is behind them.

 **Now how about that… This is not the only Zoke story I'm doing this week, like I said before it's called Warmth in My Heart, so be ready to read it on New Year's.**

 **Anyway, I'll be updating On the Run, The Fandom Race, The Doctor's Travel's in the Universe: Scooby-Doo, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen and the Civil War series.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
